KND's new member 6!
by Warrior-Angel13
Summary: A new KND member has joined and 4 isn't so happy with it. There is something different about 6 and they can't figure it out.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, hey this is my first KND story! Please don't be so hard on me :D!  
  
KND Number 6  
  
" Welcome everyone I have an important announcement." Said Number one in a serious voice. Number 2, 3, 4, and 5 were all sitting on a couch surrounding a stool where Number one was speaking. "So what's up Number one?" Asked Number two. "I'm glad you asked Number two, As you all know the KND has expanded to all around the world, but we have yet to expand out team right here at home. Well now is the day when we do include a new member, so I would like to introduce number 6!" Number four stands up and crosses his arms. "We don't need another KND member we're fine the way we are! This stinks!"  
  
He stomps out of the room still mumbling. "Well I think it would be cool to get another member! We could have parties and watch rainbow monkeys and make balloons and oh, oh we could eat CAKE!" Shouted Number three with excitement. Before anyone else could share his or her thoughts a knock came at the door. "Well everyone," Said Number one proudly, "I'd like you to meet Number 6!" He opens the door and there stood a girl who looked no more than 11 or 12 years of age. She had Red hair and was wearing a camouflage tank top and pants. She smiled a little bit and walked in. "Hi! I'm Wendy, but you can call me Number 6." Number five walked up to her and smiled. "Sup Number 6." Once again Number four speaks out. "Number one look at her she to old to be in the Kids Next Door!" Number one glares at Number four. " That may be true, but she is an excellent warrior to fight against the Delightful Children from Down the Lane." Number six looks at Number four and walks over to him. "Hi." Four glares and walks over to the couch still mumbling. She looks at everything taking it all in. "Welcome Number 6. Good to have you on the KND team." Said Number one. There is something different about this member and the KND team will find out soon enough.  
  
I hope you guys liked it! ( I have been writing more and more so keep reading as more chapters and storys will be coming out. COMING SOON WEREWOLVES AT DUSK November 14th 


	2. Clues Roam the halls

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! I'm going to change the way I write my story so it will be easier to read and understand the other way was to complicated.  
  
(The plan comes to play) Number one led me to a room that was empty. The smell of wood and dust  
  
was in the air. "Do whatever you want to this room it's all yours!" He smiled  
  
and left the room. I sat and thought for a while. Images passed my mind of  
  
what could I do with the room. After a while I had the idea stuck in my  
  
mind. I got up and concentrated hard. Encircled with fire she stretched out  
  
her hand and her room began to take shape. The fire disappeared and she  
  
smiled at what she had made. Her room had walls like a rock climbing wall  
  
all the way up to the ceiling (Mind you this is a BIG room) and the rest was  
  
like the rainforest with a tree house in the center hidden by vegetation.  
  
Stomach growling she headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She  
  
walked down the flights of stairs and eventually found the door that led to  
  
the kitchen. There was a white fridge, table and chairs, and wooden  
  
cupboards. She opened the fridge and cool air flew into her face. She  
  
grabbed a Jones Soda and headed back upstairs. There at her door was  
  
Number four. "So what's your room look like?" I looked at him with no  
  
emotion. "Nothing special." He smiled. "Well then can I look?" I thought for  
  
a moment. "I guess." I opened the door and he walked inside. Instantly his  
  
face was full of shock. "WOW! WAY COOL!" I blushed then remembered  
  
that it was time for bed. "Ok now get out I'm going to bed." He glared and  
  
walked out.  
  
I can't think What else to do. Please give me some suggestions. ~Demon91~ 


	3. Number Two's girl

Hey thanks for liking my story! I'm sorry your story got deleted Lexi Kitsune! I'll take your advice. Here is the next chapter. Sorry I decided not to write Werewolves at dusk. I will be writing stories on the movie signs soon though. ahhelga I hope you like this chapter!  
  
( Number two and his girl )  
  
I woke with the sound of birds singing. I rolled over and found a note. I  
  
opened it and it read.  
Dear Number six,  
This isn't something I do often so take it easy on me.  
  
I used to love another,  
But now I love you.  
Can we meet sometime,  
I might even say a rhyme.  
  
I laughed a little when I read it and rubbed my eyes. I got dressed and  
  
walked over to the door. I climbed down and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a  
  
soda and sat on the couch. Soon followed was Number three. She rubbed her  
  
eyes and fell onto the couch just barley staying awake. I read the note again  
  
and saw an erased name at the bottom. Number two. I smiled and Number  
  
three looked back up to me. "Why are you so happy?" She asked. I thought a  
  
little bit more and said "Nothing." I wanted to ask Number two so much so I  
  
chugged my soda and quickly headed for Number Two's room. On his door  
  
was a plane with his number on it. I knocked quietly hoping that he heard  
  
me. After a few minutes he still didn't answer. Eventually I went in. The  
  
room was very big and a jet plane was sticking out of the wall with a ladder  
  
leading up to it. Toys were laid out all over the floor. I quietly walked over  
  
the toys and up the ladder. When I reached the top Number Two was still  
  
sleeping. I gently shook him to wake him up. He turned around and blinked.  
  
Number two about fell out of the bed. I guess he wasn't expecting me.  
  
"N...Number Six! What are you doing here?" I smiled. "Sorry to wake you  
  
lover boy. I just wanted to ask if you like pizza." He went into shock. "P.  
  
Pizza! I. I mean I'd love to!" I smiled again and kissed him lightly on the  
  
cheek. "Okay so how's Saturday?" Two smiled from ear to ear. "Saturday's  
  
Great." I smiled and climbed down the ladder. "Goodnight Lover boy." I  
  
left the room thinking. No one was left in the kitchen so I took a quick nap.  
  
Then sleep took me.  
  
That's it! Next chapter down! I hope you like it! Tell me what you think! ~Demon91~ 


	4. Delightfull Pizza

Hello, hello, hello! I'm glad you all like this story! The more reviews I get the more I write.  
  
(Delightful Pizza)  
  
I woke up to people whispering. I rubbed my eyes and saw Number one and  
  
Number four talking. When they saw me wake they stopped and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Number six. Rough night?" I shook my head and stretched.  
  
Number four just glared. I am SO fed up with him. "Okay Number four  
  
what's the deal? Why do you hate me so much?" I stood up and stretched  
  
again. "JUST BECAUSE OKAY! WHAT'S WITH THE QUESTIONS!?"  
  
Number one and I looked at him as he stormed out of the kitchen. "So where  
  
is everybody?" I asked. "They went out to the candy store. They'll be right  
  
back." I nodded and Number one walked up to me. "Umm... Can I help  
  
you with something?" He looked at me for a long time. "How did you make  
  
your room so fast without any help?" I blinked. "Uhh.. Just lucky I guess.  
  
^_^" He smiled not quite satisfied, but went after Number four anyway. I  
  
went back to my room and took a quick shower for the date I had with  
  
Number two. After I was out of the shower I put on a green shirt with blue  
  
jeans. Leaving my room I caught a glance at four and he didn't look so  
  
happy. I wonder why? There by the couch was number two in a blue shirt  
  
and black jacket with black jeans. ^_^ "Ready?" He nodded and held out  
  
flowers. Roses and tulips. "T.These are for you..." I smiled "Aww your  
  
so sweet! There beautiful!" He blushed and everyone looked at us. "Where  
  
you going?" Asked Number five. "Out for pizza." Number five just looked  
  
at us as Number two and I walked out the door. It was a beautiful day, the  
  
sun was shining, the smell of flowers filled the air, and birds were singing.  
  
Number two kept his head down. Poor guy. He's so nervous. I smiled and  
  
grabbed his hand. He blushed even more and we walked to the pizza parlor.  
  
When we got there we ordered pizza. We talked for a long while. When the  
  
pizza came we ate it while we talked. "Do you hear that?" I asked. "Hear  
  
what?" I listened carefully and I heard a thudding sound. Eventually it got  
  
louder. "Yea I hear it now." After a minute you could feel it in your feet and  
  
see it in our glasses of pop. He and I stood up when we saw it. It was a giant  
  
mechanical spider with a gun on its sides. "THE DELIGHTFULL  
  
CHILDREN!" Number two jumped out of the window and pulled out a gun.  
  
"Number six! Call for backup!" I smiled and shook my head. "Why look  
  
who's having a good time with the new member. Let me show you how  
  
worthless she is!" I smiled at Number two. "Don't worry number six! I'll  
  
protect you!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, but these guys will be  
  
a sinch." He looked at me and I smiled. I could hear the guns from the D.C  
  
(Delightful children) charging so I grabbed Number two's hand and dragged  
  
him out of the way. "It's ok just watch me!" Quickly I ran toward the spider  
  
and stopped right in front of it. "Well, well, well. Look who's the brave  
  
one." They crouched down in front of me and charged their guns. I smiled  
  
and fire engulfed me. "What?" They said together. I jumped up as high as I  
  
could and pulled a sword out of the light. I hacked off it's legs then the guns.  
  
All that was left was the Delightful Children. I landed and the fire was gone.  
  
^_^. "I think this is when you leave." The Delightful children ran away  
  
shouting "We'll be back! Count on it!" I walked over to Number two and  
  
helped him up. "See?" He looked at me astonished. "H...How did you do  
  
that?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I just have had this for a long time and  
  
never really used it." I smiled and was so happy I did something so crazy. I  
  
kissed him. It was like a 30 second kinda kiss. After he fell over and  
  
blushed. "Oh I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done tha.." I was interrupted when  
  
he kissed me back. I smiled and we held hands all the way back to the Kids  
  
Next Door HQ.  
  
Hope you liked this one! Thanks for all the reviews! R&R plz! ~Demon91~ 


End file.
